Valentines Gift
by Amelia-Rose Young
Summary: Kyoko makes Ren a four course dinner of desserts which creates their evening of joy and romance. Includes giant kyoko made dolls, KyokoxRen and other pairings!


**Not sure how long this will be at the moment I think 4 chapters but depends how well it does :)**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SKIP BEAT**

* * *

Another night in the number one man's apartment but tonight it was slightly different. Kyoko had used the key to get in earlier so she could make a Valentines gift for Ren.

Ren got so many chocolates as it was so she would make something different like she did the other year. This year it was going to be four courses of desserts mainly sweets and chocolates, she was quite difficult to get around when it came to healthy eating but she thought that due to the occasion she would let this one slide with him, plus he was already very unhealthy with eating.

She had even put a small tablecloth over his table and put a candle down, as well as something (someone) in his seat. All that was left now was for the man himself to arrive but she already knew she would have to wait an hour till he got away from work.

"Yashiro what are you up to now." Ren said the sternly and bluntly as the fangirl beside him giggled away in his own dream world which involved Ren and Kyoko hugging and kissing each other while he stood there with her Moko-san.

"Something you will thank me for, I hope otherwise I will be dead." Continuing to giggle Ren was glad to push his manager out the car to carry on back to his place. Although he had no idea that his dream was going to be waiting for him, in his kitchen.

When he got to his apartment he realised the lights were already on flooding the apartment with brightness and small heeled, bright pink, new shoes were by the door, he knew they was not his as none of his parts ever required him to dress up as a women, other than the time he lost a bet as a child. Suddenly the small red head girl scooted around the corner with a surprised look splattered on her face.

"Welcome home Ren-san, how was work and I hope you're hungry." She had a huge smile on her face, this was Ren's dream the girl he loved to be there greeting him from work every day, making him dinner and catering for all his needs.

"What are we having?" Ren was just playing into his dream.

"It's a Valentines Day Surprise!" This just send Ren's dream into overdrive as it was all too perfect. He almost danced into the kitchen until she sent him to go and relax or sit at the table.

Reluctantly he walked to the table thinking it was all so sweet until he found someone sitting in his seat . A 4ft version of Kyoko in doll form sitting in the chair and across was a 5ft version of himself in doll form. He smirked and then found himself rolling on the floor laughing so hard he could burst.

Not only was the doll in his seat they were dressing in formal attire. The Ren doll had a large smile on his face and little red tinted cheeks. Ren's mind wondered to the Kyoko doll, he then grabbed it and held it in both his arms like the real thing.

This made him look like a little boy holding his toy but he went back to the kitchen and knocked on the door but only poked the dolls head around. The real one then laughed and said "How may I help you."

The doll shock its head and then the funniest voice emitted from Ren's mouth. "No, It's how may I help you."

Kyoko burst out laughing over the great man using a high pitched voice to pretend to be her. She played along and said "Make sure Ren-san relaxes and tell him it will be ready in a minute." The doll nodded and Ren sat at the table with Kyoko doll on his lap, just like he wished the real thing would be.

He could smell the sweet scent coming from the kitchen. Valentine's day surprise eh? He sat there contemplating what it could be. Too late Kyoko was coming through with the first course.

A small plate to get him started of truffles with colourful sauces on the side to dip them in such as the red strawberry on, the orange zesty one and many other colours.

She places them on the table and his face has lightened up to this special treatment. She sat down also putting little Ren on her lap with one arm around him in a hug and the other to use for eating.

Ren smiled to this. They had chats about work and about life in general but they never stopped talking through the first course. Surprisingly Kyoko made a lot of eye contact with Ren which made him act like a hormonal teenager.

Ren then said "I think little Kyoko is tired."

She laughed at this and replied "Well little Ren-san is exhausted due to is silly schedule and he doesn't get enough sleep because he stays up drinking whisky." Ren chuckled thinking how she knew so much about him in detail.

"Okay I think I will put her to bed would mini-me like to join?" She was laughing but followed him into his bedroom.

He tucked little Kyoko into his bed and then little Ren next to her with one arm around her. What he did next made Kyoko's heart flutter. He lent in and kissed the forehead on mini-her. She went bright bed.

He teased her while walking back to the table by asking if she would like one. Thankfully as she was being used to Setsu she turned around and actually said yes flirting with him.

Ren walked up to her and put one hand behind her head but instead of going in for her forehead he was leaning into her lips after all it was about time as she was his Kyoko-Koi. They had barely kissed recently with busy work and the fact the relationship was secret.

* * *

**Kyoko-Koi is because 'koi' means boyfriend or girlfriend. Just in case people didn't know.**


End file.
